mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Nefarious Tropy
Doctor Nefarious Tropy is an agent of the Society of Time Masters, a group of time agents who control time under the direct control of the Time King himself. Biography Not much is really known about N Tropy's past other than the fact he has been around since the dawn of time. He was inducted into the Society of Time Masters at an early age before he could even walk on both legs. Tropy at some point in time helped the Time King in constructing the Time Twister Device. He takes credit for it's creation despite the fact that it was the King who built it. He is very powerful but his powers are ultimately overshadowed by the Time King who controls all of time itself. The Time Twister Plot It was brought to the King's attention that the Great Uka Uka seeked Tropy's help in killing Crash Bandicoot, and using the Time Twister Device to enslave Earth. Time King seeked Uka's powers as they could make him even stronger, and allow him to take over the world. So he ordered Tropy to provide Uka with the Twister in exchange for his powers following Crash's demise. Tropy made the deal with Uka Uka, and he provided him and Dr Neo Cortex access to his time twister machine. Crash and his sister Coca Bandicoot were able to collect the crystals and gems which could destroy the twister. On Uka and the King's orders, Tropy tried to warn Crash off from collecting crystals. But Tropy was unsucessful in warning him off, and sent his forces to kill Crash but they all failed. Crash then fought directly with Tropy, and was able to defeat him. Tropy used an emergency teleport to escape, and left the time twister in Uka Uka's non exisiting hands. Tropy was berated by the Time King for departing. Despite being defeated, Tropy continued to keep his eye on the machine, and continued to use his forces to try and kill Crash. The machine was ultimately destroyed by Crash and Coco's efforts, and Tropy was ridculed by the entire society for his failure. Hypnotising The Bandicoots Some years later, Tropy was again hired by Uka Uka to replace Cortex as his chief henchman. Tropy enlisted the help of Doctor N Trance who was also a member of the Society. Together they orchaised a plan to hypontise the Bandicoot Family, and put them to work for them. Trance was able to hypontise Coco and Crunch Bandicoot but only ended up with Fake Crash meaning the real Crash was still fighting against them. Coco, Crunch, and eventually Fake Crash were all cured of their hyponstice by Crash and Aku Aku the twin brother of Uka Uka. Tropy furious ordered N Trance to kill Crash, and harvest his organs for dinner. N Trance was useless however, and was easily taken out by Crash who advanced onto Tropy's hideout. With N Trance defeated and his plan failed, Tropy again used the emergency teleport to escape justice for his actions. Crash was having none of that however, and caught up with Tropy, and was able to defeat him once more, and placed him in the Bandicoot family's captivety. However, Tropy was saved by the Time King who was furious with his constant failings, and stupid plots which got them nowhere. He was even nearly fired from his job but managed to emotionally manipulate the King into letting him stay. These Days These days, Tropy had recently been planning to betray the King, and take over the society for himself. He has also crossed paths with Crash once again this time he and his right-hand man Almond Galmond were hunting for treasure on the King's orders but were easily taken out once again infurating the King even more. Tropy's plans to betray the King were discovered, and he was taken to be upgraded in the time vortex. He had also given the one true weakness of the Time King which made him a liablilty who needed to be taken care of. Tropy emerged fully upgraded, and lost all the memories of his past adventures and plans. Including his plan to kill the Time KIng as well his knowledge of the Time King's one true weakness. Tropy has recentley been able to kill Uka Uka on King's orders, and is involved in a currently unknown plan to destroy the great clock of time with N Trance once serving as his henchman. His new upgrade is fully controlled by the Time King, and he has become the King's right-hand man. Powers N Tropy has the power to control, reverse, and fast forward time. He also has the power to throw fire balls at people using his time fork. He uses his time fork to go back anf forwards in time. Tropy also has the power like the Time King to erase people's memories. He can also use an emergency teleport to escape any situtation where he could be killed. He is also able to take the form of any person, living thing, and inanimate object to be able to spy on his enemies. Personality and traits N Tropy is very sadistic in his role as a time agent. He has a horrid temper, and frequently shouts at people when thing don't go his way, as shown when he berated N Trance for his failure, and when he yelled at the Bandicoot's for continuing to gather crystals despite his protests. Tropy is however much more nice than the time agents, allowing Crash a chance to live in exchange for treasure. He also holds great respect for Uka Uka despite wanting to con him out of his powers, and in constart, he shows little to no respect in Doctor Cortex. But then again does anyone really? However, Cortex holds respect for Tropy, and even warned Crash and Coco about the damages that the Time Twister could cause with N Tropy out of comission. He is very smart, and has seen the end of the world at least a million times. He is somewhat psyocitc ordering N Trance to kill and turn Crash into food for his dinner. He may even be a cannibal but this has not been confirmed. Tropy is very corwadly refusing to face up for his actions preferring to run away or use an emergency teleport. He also prefers to not fight unless he is forced to which was shown during his whole scheme with N Trance. He is however very powerful, and quite the fighter according to Mr Krabs. Quotes *"Well, haven't we gotten far for a pair of fuzzy marsupials. I am Doctor Nefarious Tropy, the master of Time and the creator of the very Time Twister Machine you see before you. Uka Uka and Doctor Cortex have sent me to end this little charade, so you won't be leaving my area with the Crystals. I swear it!"-N Tropy warning the Bandicoots from getting crystals. *"It appears that the rats have left the sinking ship, tell us where the treasure is, and we'll let you go." N Tropy offering Crash an ultimatem. *"Now you're on my time you little skunk! Give me the crystals!" Tropy demanding the crystals be given to him. *"N Trance you stupid egg shaped moron! That was Fake Crash you gave us, the real Crash is still very much at large, and still very much plotting against us."-Tropy angry over N Trance not getting the right Crash. *"N Trance has failed me. The bold baffoon. No matter. I shall deal with the Bandicoots myself soon enough."-N Tropy before making him disapear to avoid getting captured by the Bandicoots. *"Oh great Time King it's not my fault! That dreched Bandicoot is to blame!"-N Tropy explaining his failures to The Time King. Trivia *N Tropy often credits himself as being the Master of time itself when in reality that title goes to the Time King himself. *He looks a lot like the Genie from Aladdin the animated version not the live action one. *N Tropy's name is a play on the words entropy which means lack of order or predictability; gradual decline into disorder. *N Tropy is immortal just like the Time King and the other Time Agents but secretly wishes he wasn't. *N Tropy had been the one to recommend using hired goons to the Time King. *He appears to speak with a very upperclass accent. *Uka Uka appears to respect Tropy a lot more than Cortex in spite of his failure to kill Crash. *In a similar fashion, N Tropy appears to like and respect Uka Uka alot more than Cortex. *He is basically Bruno Tattagllia's version of Damon Redwood's Queen Almeida. Gallery maxresdefault (1).jpg|N Tropy warning the pesky Bandicoots to stop collecting crystals Time after time.jpg|N Tropy getting ready to fight Crash hmm.png|N Tropy scheming crash_bandicoot_n_sane_trilogy__dr__n__tropy_by_bandidude_dbdh74s-fullview.jpg|N Tropy following his upgrade mmm.jpg|The Upgraded N Tropy getting angry with the Time King Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:The Society of Time Masters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Agents Category:Doctors Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Lords Category:Manipulators Category:Gang Leaders Category:Well equipped albatross